


Campo de entrenamiento

by zekecrist



Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Pieck observa a sus compañeros en el campo de entrenamiento
Relationships: Pieck (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Marleyan Warriors
Series: Pieck Finger • Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797715
Kudos: 5





	Campo de entrenamiento

Pieck observaba atentamente a sus compañeros, el sudor cae de su frente debido al tiempo que ha estado corriendo y a sus esfuerzos para poder heredar un titán, convertirse en una marleyana honoraria y de esa forma ayudar a su padre.

Lo primero en lo que sus ojos deciden fijarse es en cómo un chico rubio entra en discusión con otro pelirrojo, escucha algo a lo lejos, al fin y al cabo están sometidos a mucha presión y una persona de todos ellos no heredará ningún Titán. Es inevitable entrar en una discusión debido a las circunstancias, aunque Pieck cree que lo mejor es estar unidos. El hermano del pelirrojo viene a separarles, Pieck se siente triste por aquellos chicos, no se puede ni imaginar cómo sería el no ser elegida. 

Desvía su mirada para observar a un chico más o menos alto que está sentado y rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos, en su rostro da la sensación de que podría ponerse a llorar en aquel momento, y Pieck no puede hacer otra cosa que sentirse apenada por él. No se hace una idea de la pesadilla por la que estará pasando, ni de lo que estará pensando, pero se nota claramente que no quiere estar ahí. 

No muy lejos suyo ve a la única niña de ahí además de ella misma, quién observa la discusión de los niños de antes, tiene una mirada totalmente fría y carente de sentimientos. Pieck se pregunta por qué estará ahí. 

Finalmente se fija en el único chico de ahí que es un Titán cambiante. Es un poco mayor que todos los que se encuentran alrededor suyo, y siempre parece estar pensando en otra cosa. Parece ser mucho más enigmático que todos sus demás compañeros, y algunas preguntas surgen alrededor de él. 

  
Pieck suspira. Viendo toda la diversidad de personas que la rodean, no puede evitar considerarles sus compañeros, además de sentir un extraño cariño hacia ellos. 


End file.
